Vendrá la Muerte y Tendrá tus Ojos
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Para todos la muerte tiene una mirada. Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos...descenderemos al remolino silencioso. [one shot   minificción] [KaiRei]


Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras de este hermoso espacio. Desde hace tiempo que estaba desparecida, pero no por que yo lo quisiera, sino por problemas que he tenido. Pero aquí estoy.

**Disclaimer.** Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no uso esto con fines lucrativos sino meramente de entretenimiento. El poema que aquí presento le pertenece a Cesare Pavese (Italia 1908-1950).

**Parejas. **Kai/Rei

**Observaciones generales**. Este fic se considera one shot, aunque yo prefiero llamarle minificción, que fue la intensión de hacerlo. No me considero tan buena, ni siquiera le llego a los talones a escritores de este género como Fernando Iwasaki, pero mi esfuerzo siento que tiene un mérito. Así que ya saben, si es una minificción es porque esta historia es pequeña y cada quien puede darle la interpretación que quiera.

___**.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.**_

**_VENDRÁ LA MUERTE Y TENDRÁ TUS OJOS_**

_Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos._

_Esa muerte que nos acompaña _

_de la mañana a la noche, insomne,_

_sorda, como un viejo remordimiento_

_o un vicio absurdo._

Despierto medio dormido, reprochando a la vida el poder abrir mis ojos de nuevo. El sol entra por cada ventana y espacio de este frío departamento, como una carcel húmeda, solitaria y sofocante. Un escalofrio, un estremeciemiento que recorre mi cuerpo al sostener el tuyo, enfrentándome de nuevo a la asburda realidad, a un mundo que se marchita a cada segundo que pasa…segundos que me recuerdan que cada vez yo y todo lo que me rodea se desvanece, se acaba, se me escapa entre los dedos como un suspiro. El cruel tiempo que no perdona nos abraza, nos da alcance y nos destruye, sin piedad, sin miramientos. Tal vez es por eso que recurrimos a obsesiones y vicios, tratando inutilmente de detener el tiempo en pensamientos y objetos clavados en nuestra mente, esquivando por instantes el impredescible y seguro beso de la muerte. El tiempos que me culpa por dejarlo escapar, por subestimarlo.

Todo se entumece, mis piernas no responden y ni siquiera parpedeo, pero los sentimientos…el sentir…ese sigue, se entierra, me aprisiona cada vez más y más. Como quisiera dejar de sentir, no ser real, despertar de este horrible sueño que muchos llaman vivir.

¿Por qué no me permities salvarte? gastaría hasta mi última fuerza en recrobrar ese brillo que perdiste y que me enamoró. Esta noche pasó tan rápido, pero tan lento a la vez…tan paradójico que no puedo comprenderlo.

**_Flash back_**

_Tus ojos serán una inutil palabra,_

_un grito callado, un silencio._

_Así los verás cada manañana_

_cuando te inclinas solitario ante el espejo._

_Oh querida esperanza,_

_ese día sabremos también nosotros_

_que eres la vida y eres la nada _

Pasaban los días, cada uno más distante y eterno. Cada madrugada te levantabas y te encerrabas en el baño a llorar silenciosamente, lamentándote y compadeciéndote a ti mismo. Lo sé porque lo ví, te inclinabas al espejo y mojabas tu cada, espacierndo de agua, sinónimo de vida tu rostro, pero la cruel tristeza en tu piel resultaba impermeable y resbalaba cualquier tipo de esperanza en pequeñas gotas que se desvanecian en tu cuello. Te perdías en esa extraña e irreconocible imagen frente a ti, ni tu mismo reconocías la persona que estaba a través del espejo.

Mis manos sudaban al verte tan perdido en tu reflejo. Entré y te abracé, te tiraste al piso y yo junto a ti.

-Rei…no te abandones.

-Kai, mira mis ojos – su mirada me heló, el color cálido ambarino contrastaba con la frialdad de su mirada – este ya no soy yo…

Tenías razón. Tu mirada siempre fue vida y viveza, perspicacia e inocencia. Pero la que ahora veo ha robado tu yo verdadero, ha carcomido al Rei que conocí en mi juventud. La esperanza observaba a otro horizonte que no era el mundo, no era junto a mí ni junto a ti. Era la mirada de la muerte…¿qué podía hacer yo contra ella?

Te besé, pretendiendo encontrar a la persona que amaba. Comprendí entonces que antes de despedime yo de ti, tú de mí ya lo habías hecho. Me lamenté no prestar atención al escape de tu vida. No quería encararme a la verdad, no quería culparme de tu hundimiento, te retubé egoístamente a mi lado mientras tú hacías un nudo alrededor de tu cuello. Pensaba en mi sufrimiento al perderte, pero jamás comprendí que empatía no era sólo el compartir un estilo de vida, sino ponerme en tu lugar y ver através de la barrera de la frialdad para entrañar en esos sentimientos que poco a poco pudrían tus ilusiones y llevaban a la tumba tu cansado corazón. Ahora lo veo tarde, ahora que no eres tú.

_Para todos la muerte tiene una mirada._

_Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos._

_Será como dejar un vicio,_

_como contemplar en el espejo un rostro muerto,_

_como escuchar unos labios cerrados._

Sin tan solo tus labios se hubieran abrido y dejado escapar todo lo que los silenciaba, cada fantasma que se apoderó de ti hubiera dejado tu cuerpo y ahora la muerte no tendría tus ojos. Pero para ti el vivir se había convertido en un vicio, uno que no puedes dejar de hacer pero que no entusiasma, sólo desgasta y daña.

Te regreso a la cama y me acuesto junto contigo, estrechándote y protegiéndote de la muerte inutilmente. Pero esta da alcance. Tan amiga y complice del tiempo, tal vez lo mismo, un sinónimo.

Cierras los ojos de la muerte. Tal vez descansas, tal vez las pesadillas también perturban tu soñar. Injusto me resulta que ahora tampoco el sueño ni la muerte sean un consuelo, la muerte por amor…

El miedo jamás debió ser la llama de la vela de nuestro amor. Ahora esa chispa se ha extinguido. Ni siquiera quedaron cenizas de lo que fue una vida plena. El recuerdo es una daga que atraviesa la esperanza y la mata. Las leyes trascendentalistas de tu existencia son sólo neblina densa en esta oscura habitación.

Vino la muerte y robó tus ojos…

**_Fin flash back._**

Toco tu rostro, tan frio, tan vacia su expresión. Tus labios susurran tácitamente la rendición a una vida que te dio la espalda, a un Kai que jamás vio tu mirada hasta que la muerte se apoderó de tus ojos.

El vicio que dejaste ahora se vuelve mio y me aferro a tu inerte cuerpo, que no es mas que un residuo de que exististe, de que algún día estuviste vivo. Y auque tengo claro que ese rostro y esos ojos abiertos no son tuyos, el recuerdo tangible de tu piel se quiere volver obseción, sosteniendo las memorias para que el tiempo y su fiel compañera no se adueñen de ellos.

El espejo que está frente a la cama me muestra mis ojos, vacios…secos de tanto llorar. Hasta mi mirada se esta rindiendo a la de la muerte. Las fuerzas me abandonan y algo de vida vuelve a surgir en mí al darme cuenta que viviremos juntos en los brazos de la muerte.

_Descenderemos al remolino silencioso…_

**_.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•._**

Ahora que ya leyeron es momento de que juzguen. Si...es corto, pero aunque no es tan rebuscada como otras historias que tengo no dejé de intentar ponerle el mismo sentimiento. Espero que cada quien le de su personal interpretación y que las palabras que puse aquí les haya gustado.

Me despido, no sin antes pedirles por favor que me envien su review, es muy importante para mí que den su opinión sobre como ando en estás historias cortas.

¡No les tomará ni cinco minutos dar click en _go_ y escribir algo!

Besos donde se los quieran acomodar, aunque si quieren que les de lugar...aquí estoy XD.

Lacryma Kismet


End file.
